Change
by Kami Count D
Summary: Godai's ready for a change? Can Ranma give him one? On permanent hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

Change by KamiCountD  
  
Chapter one; Change in the wind  
  
Disclaimer, Maison Ikoku and Ranma 1/2 and its characters all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and anyone she sold the rights to. I make no profit.  
  
Pairing: Godai/Ranma  
  
Summary: Godai's ready for a change. Can this Martial artist give him one? Yaoi.  
  
Warnig: Yaoi, Spoilers?, language?  
  
Rating: Pg so far.  
  
Thoughts = /text/  
  
I hope you all like the new series. I will be updating the others soon. I have so much Yaoi in me I cant stick to one story! -O.o-  
  
Repost. Notepad sux.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yusaku Godai slumped down onto the park bench with a dejected sigh. Running a hand through his onyx black hair, he wondered if he was following the right path in life. He surely was on the job part; he loved children, and being a school teacher was heaven made just for him. Something was amiss, though.  
  
His latest fight with Kyoko had him out in the streets, on a freezing cold night, and probably dying because of it! /I'm gonna get the flu!/ He moaned to himself, he was always getting into trouble when it came to this girl. And thus lay his problem.  
  
He didn't know if he was making the right decision, chasing after a girl that may   
  
never feel the way he does- or did. She was always nagging him, hitting him, yelling at him, or just generally putting him down, and to tell the truth, he was getting tired of it. /God, it's so cold./ He rubbed his hands together and looked up at the starry sky above, wondering on his problems.  
  
Mrs. Ichinose had somehow hidden all of his clothes this morning, so he had to wander outside, down the road, and through town to borrow clothes off of Sakamoto, in nothing but a trench coat he found under his bead. Sakamoto, even though he had professed to being his best 'friend', he had been reluctant to give him clothes! Sakamoto was also the only one he knew who had clothes to fit him!  
  
And, after all that fuss, when he had arrived home, Kyoko had screamed and yelled because he hadn't thought to tell he he was going out to find clothes, and she was 'worried.' /Yeah, sure. More like making sure I wasn't having any fun, meeting anyone new, or finding the real love I know is out there somewhere! Is this what I really want outta life? To be chained to a woman that seems to hate me one moment, and hate me more the next? Is this really love?/  
  
If he was anyone else, he could've gone home to think in his room, but he wasn't just anyone. He was a patron of the Maison Ikoku, and that meant no rest for the weary (or wary for that matter.) If a person even tried to get a moments peace and quiet around that place, the neighbors would 'find' themselves in your rooms, drinking, dancing, and just being nuisances. /Sometimes I don't even know why I put up with it!/  
  
He looked down at the threadbare sneakers Sakamoto had reluctantly lent him, and sighed once more. /I've been so held up on Kyoko, I don't even know if I can remember how to 'like' another person, let alone love. Maybe I'm just going to fast! Maybe I should just be thinking about finding a real friend first, before all this other mess. I've never really had a real friend, before. But where to begin...? Well, whatever I do, I'm not helping by just sitting here./  
  
He got up slowly, working out the kinks that the cold and the bench were giving him. Kyoko had been so mad at him, she had kicked him out, locked all the doors, and told all the other patrons to not let him in. Usually they do just whatever they want, but since this was going to cause a problem for Godai, they had happily complied.  
  
Sometimes he wondered if they really hated him, or was it just their way. Would they be different to someone else, someone older, than they were to him? Mrs. Ichinose always conspired against him, Yotsuya-san, was always doing disgusting things, then blaming it on him when he got caught, and Akemi was just... gross. Kyoko was a whole different can of worms all together!  
  
As he made his way home through the quiet streets, he looked around. It was like he was seeing it for the first time, like he had a few years ago. /Something was different; or something in me has changed. Maybe I'm maturing!/ He snorted at his own folly. It had been awhile since he had last laughed, even at himself. He hated to be so down all the time, really he did. However, his life was at a sort of standstill. He had a job, school was over, and he was expected to ask Kyoko to marry him. But he didn't really want to.  
  
His immature professions of love for her were possibly the biggest mistakes of his life. /Man, I wish I could go back in time and fix it all. Warn myself of the horrid life that awaits me if I start mooning after my apartment manager. Or just find someone else-/ WHAM!  
  
"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" He had just walked straight into some guy, who by the looks of him, didn't seem very happy about it! "Are you okay, are you hurt?" He helped the other man off of the ground after pushing himself up tiredly.  
  
"I'm fine!" the younger man snapped. "Why don't you watch where you're going huh?! Man I thought I was lost!" he glared at him for good measure. The young man was tall and lean, wearing a yellow and black bandana, a rucksack the size of a small apartment, and a huge cerimonial umbrella! He sure was a sight to be seen! He even had small fangs poking out of the sides of his lips.  
  
"Look," I said, "My name is Yusaku Godai, I'm sorry for bumping int you."  
  
"As well you should be, Godai," he shook his head and gave me a devilish grin, "I'm   
  
Ryoga Hibiki, and it's nice, to meet you, I guess." He held out his hand and Godai took it.  
  
Ryouga looked at the older man before him, disregarding him as non-threatening. He could obviously beat him with one hand if need be. He sat down on a near bench with a bush behind it and tapped the seat, indicating that Godai should join him. Godai looked at his watch once then sat down. He was a little nevous about sitting next to a total stranger in the middle of the night in a abandoned park, but what the hey, he had nothing better to do.  
  
"Godai, was it?" Yusaku shook his head yes, "What are you doing out here anyway? It's the middle of the night, you're a college student, right? You've got the tired look of a student. Shouldn't you be sleeping, or studying, or something?"  
  
"Well, I'm out of college now. I've sorta been exiled from my apartment complex for the night, by my manager. I'm going to try and get back in now, well, I was until I bumped into you. Why are you out here?"  
  
"Damn dog got loose again. Shirokuro. He's always running away on me... wait, so you   
  
don't have a place to stay if you can't get back into your rooms?"  
  
"That's what it seems like. But don't worry, this has happened before, and I found sleeping under a bridge comfortable enough!" Yusaku laughed bitterly, internally cringing at the thought!  
  
"Man, what did you do to get this treatment? It can't just be not paying the rent on time!" Ryouga was starting to wonder if the guy as locked out because he was like a mass murderer or something.  
  
"It's a long story, but it all burns down to me not telling her, my manager, that I was leaving to find clothes this morning. She's very... protective?" He sighed at Ryouga's look of disbelief, "I used to love her, in fact I think I did love her... until today! God, I'm so pathetic. This love has taken its toll on me. She said goodbye to many time before.(A.N. Maroon5 rocks!) I'm finally ready to move on. But I don't really don't know where I'm going." /Why am I telling him all of this? He won't care... no one does./  
  
"Really? Wow. It's like one of those soap operas from America!" Godai looked at him in surprise. /He really seems intererested!/  
  
Ryouga and Godai talked for along time after that, feeling quite comfortable in each other's presence. They talked about everything from Ryouga's dog, to Godai's job down at the school. Ryouga told him that he lived with his best friend, Ranma, not far from here, and that Ranma was out for the night and wouldn't be back until morning. They talked about their childhoods; how Ryouga met Ranma, moving to Nerima, moving to this city to get away from Ranma's crazy fiances. Godai told him all about growing up with his parents and grandmother, always trying to make them proud, always failing, but he felt as though Ryouga was leaving a few things out about him and Ranma.  
  
"Anyway, I won't have you sleeping under a bridge after getting to know you so well, so if you'd just- Shirokuro!" Ryouga suddenly kneeled by the bench, and when he straightened his arms were full of a small dog, who looked confused. "Were you under there the whole time, buddy? Hiding from Ryo, were you?"   
  
He looked back up at Godai, "Yusaku, meet Shirokuro." He handed him the dog, who licked his wrist playfully. "As I was saying, I won't let you spend the whole night out in the cold. Why don't you come back to my old dump and spend the night, I don't mind, and I'm sure Ranma won't either, when he gets back."  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't possibly-"  
  
"Ah, shuddap and follow me!" and with that, he grabbed the dog, jumped up and started to walk off. Godai sat still in shock for a moment, before jumping up and sprinting after him. All of a sudden he had a place to go, someone to talk to, and maybe, his first real friend? He caught up with Ryouga, who handed him the dog once again, and opened his huge umbrella.  
  
"It's going to rain soon, let's try and hurry, it's not too far." He hurried onward, so that he had to jog to keep up. /Is he afraid of rain? Maybe going with wasn't such a good idea after all... it's to late to back out now. If I say no, will he attack?/ While all these crazy thoughts flew through Godai's head like fireworks, they had reached the building that held Ranma and Ryouga's apartments. Ryouga slapped his back.  
  
"Yo, Godai. Man, you're out of it. You need some sleep. I've been talking to you for the last four minutes. Sorry it took so long to get here. I have the worst sense of direction in the world, but it's getting better with Ranma's help." Godai looked aroud, and sure enough they were only around the block from where they started, but it had taken a whole fifteen minutes to get there. Godai oggled at him, and Ryouga had the decency to blush.  
  
"Ha! That's ok, I guess we all have our flaws." he laughed at the look on Ryouga's face, "I'm such a wimp sometimes I don't even believe it!" /God, why can't I shut up?/  
  
"Yeah well, wait to you meet Ranma, he'll put your heart at ease!" Ryouga unlocked the door and they started on thier way to the apartments.  
  
"Is he a wimp too?"   
  
Godai looked around. These two were obviously fair off to be living in such a nice   
  
palace- I mean place. The walls were a beautiful pale tan with gold underlining. A huge couch on every landing, with flowers and tables placed at strategic places throughout to make it even more beautiful.  
  
"Wow... this is amazing! You never told me you were rich. I feel like I should have already taken off my shoes!" He was totally spazzed about the whole complex, that he didn't notice the fond look Ryouga gave him... or when they stopped. He walked right into him. Again.  
  
"Oh, man. I'm sorry."  
  
Ryouga just laughed and opened the the door. As they entered they both slipped off their shoes (or in Ryouga case, sandals. /How can he be wearing sandals!? Its like forty degrees outside!/  
  
"No, Ranma's not a wimp. The exact opposite. But he has flaws abound, and the more you know him, the cuter they become. I think we all need counciling. Look over here." He pointed to a door to the left of the grand living room they were in.  
  
It was truly amazing; a huge chandelier hung above a mahogany table covered in silk. Great paintings hung over the walls at intervals and and a rolling fire burned in a covered hearth. Big comfy-looking armchairs surrounded it,and a fuzzy fake-fur rug. (real fur is evil.)   
  
"That's your room. It should have everything you need in it already, so just make yourself at home. I'll be over there." He pointed t two doors to the right, "thats me and Ranma's rooms, I'm on the left. Kitchen straight ahead and bathroom over to its left. The other doors lead into the dining room and entertainment rooms, but I don't suspect you'll be needing those tonight. I'll give you the tour in the morning."  
  
And with that he turned on his heel and went to his room, slamming his door with a boom. Godai once again stood shocked for a moment at this man's abruptness. /The more people I meet... the weirder my life gets. I just hope this 'Ranma' is just as nice, because Ryouga isn't that bad.../  
  
He turned and went to his room,or what he thought was his room, closing his door a little more gently that Ryouga and looked around. /OMIGOD! Whta's with this place?! I'm afraid to touch anything, it's so beautiful!/His bead was a wondeful four-post with black silcurtains drawn aside to let him view the crimson velvet coverings that perfectly matched the walls. It seemed this room also had a theme.  
  
The floor was black marble, and though none of the electric lights he could see around the room were lit, the room glowed with light from a crackling fire. /Now when did anyone have time to light that!? They certainly don't keep these on all the time!/  
  
With a shake of his head he started to strip and then saw a pair of black silk pajamas sitting on the edge of the bed. When he tried to put them on he found they were a little small, but he dismissed it. /How was he supposed to know I'd be here? Or my clothing size? These are probably supposed to be one size fits all. Feh./ He sighed happily and slid under the cool covers and closed his eyes.  
  
Only for a moment did he wonder on Kyoko, whether she was thinking of him, if she was worried because he hadn't tried to get back in the house or call, or if she even cared. Finally falling asleep his mind was free and clear of these thoughts, all he could think about was how right it felt to be here.  
  
Ranma had had a hard day. All he wanted to do was slink into his house, strip down bare, and fall into bed. He had to stay after at work today, later than he thought he would. He had some students ask him to stay and help them with techniques they were having a hard time getting, and then, around seven o'clock as all his students were leaving, one of them wanted to have a chat. She was having a hard time lately, parents divorcing, and then loosing her mom in a car crash, and he couldn't turn her away.  
  
He had talked about how it felt when his parents split, and how it felt now with his father passed and his mother off somewhere. It had taken hours to calm her, but finally he was free. Ryouga would laugh at him for sure.  
  
He unlocked the door to his apartment and sighed in relief. The dog,   
  
Shirokuro, was resting in the corner, which meant Ryouga had found him. He knew how upset Ryouga would get when the poor pup would go missing for too long. He walked over and rubbed him on the head softly.  
  
"Hey, boy. Did your daddy find you, huh? Or didja come home all by yourself?" He went to the kitchen to pour himself a hot cup of tea. Everything in this apartment complex was there when you needed, because it was run by ninja's, as silly as it sound.  
  
It had made him uncomfortable at first, not knowing if someone was in your room or not, but he got used to it. Like all ninjas they could slip in and out of a place without a single sound and there was hundreds of them, getting anything and everything done you could think of.  
  
He walked into the kitchen, which had everything a budding chef could ask for, which was good, because that was Ryouga's profession. Ryouga was a chef down at Le Petite Bistro. He was well loved their, but today was his off day, so he probably did nothing all day, but look for the dog, of course. But now that he thought about it, for all he knew, Ryo was somewhere in China, for his lack of direction.  
  
He set down the sandwich, wich had already been prepared before he steeped into the room, he felt for Ryouga's t'chi. (A.N. t'chi is pronounced like key. It's like a person's aura.) He knew Ryouga's t'chi by heart, having used it to locate and bring him home on so many occasions. It was strong, emotional, and with a faint hint of sillyness. It reminded you strongly of purple.  
  
/Ahh, yes, there it is. In his room like it should be./ He had also been training Ryouga how to use his t'chi 'radar' to find his way home. All Ryouga had to do was focus on Ranma's t'chi, and follow it until he found home or him. It also helped. because now Ryouga could go to the market, baths, Ranma's training dojo, and any other familiar place by honing in on the grocers, bath keepers, or Ranma's t'chi.  
  
Resuming his sandwich eating, Ranma realized how tired he was. He had missed his mouth several times! Finishing the sandwich, he watched as the plate dissapeared, taken by a invisible ninja. It was cool really, but he's never get totally used to it.  
  
He made his way slwly to his rooms, and when he got in there, the fire was already lit. He looked around lazily as he stripped. /The ninja's must be slow today! Usually my pajama's are set out, and look! There's a huge lump in my covers! They didn't even make the bed! What am I paying for?/ He laughed quietly and made his way into his private bathroom, where he quivkly washed his face and hands, and did the neccessaries.  
  
On the way out he noticed that the bed 'still' wasn't made! /Losing it, I swear they are./ He slid under the blanket, silky and warm. Ahhh... this is the life! He rolled over and put his arm under his pillow. /Hur, my pillow is really heavy./ He opened his eyes only to come face to face with another face. A face he didn't know. In his bed. He froze for a moment, then-  
  
"ARGH!!!" He jumped out of bed and stood in a ready-to-defend stance. "Hey! What's going on?! What are you doing? If you're a burglar, you've picked the wrong houswe to mess with!" Ranma was about to whack the guy when Ryouga came running in.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked with a sleepy, yet wide eyes. "Why are you attacking each other? Ranma?" Ryouga locked back and forth between the two. "It's too late for this sort of shit."  
  
Godai, having woken when Ranma screamed, looked between them. "This is Ranma?" When Ryouga shook his head yes, Godai held out his hand. "Konichi wa, my name is Yusaku Godai. Nice to erm, meet you." Ranma just str=ared at him in disbelief. Godai started to feel a bit uneasy after a minute or so, but then Ranma spoke.  
  
"Why are you wearing my pajamas?" Godai looked down at the tight clothes and then at the slightly petite man and blushed. /Omigod./ "Oh, man. I'm sorry. I must have gone into the wrong room! No wonder these are ti- I mean, don't fit." He blushed some more at almots calling the man small indirectly.  
  
Ryouga who had been silent for the ;ast few minutes (dozing) finally spoke up. "He's a guest, Ranma. I met him while looking for Shirokuro, and he was locked out so I said he could stay over. I must have pointed him to the wrong room!"  
  
Ranma shook his head at Ryouga. "Your sense of direction astounds me!" He then shot a grin at Godai. "Sorry for attacking you, I thought you were a murderer or something! I'm Ranma Saotome." He shook his hand this time and pointed to the sleep clothes. "You can just keep those, but now I would like to get some sleep. I'll head to the guest room, and you can stay here. Night all." And with that both Ryouga and Ranma left the room, leaving a slightly shocked Yusaku behind.  
  
o.o-Whattya think? my second Ranma series but my first maison ikoku.... dude, i am so hyped, I'm going to updat Promosing occupation and Bored (maybe restricted zones too). I think this one is going sorta weird, but Ima gonna keep going and try to approve....  
  
thanx for reading -o.o  
  
Shiriokuro means 'checkers' or 'black and white' for a picture of him go to this website and 5 pictures down Please.  
  
D. Out. 


	2. Morning After

-Hey. This is Kami Count D, and I suddenly got some of my spirit back. I wont guarantee anything, but I'm going to start trying to work on these more. I've already started on Chapter 6 of Under Control and have the plans written up for the next chapter of my Sam/Frodo fic. No one is probably reading these any more, but I'm going to try and finish them all. -o.o-

-This chapter of Change is relatively short and silent, but its mostly describing the apartment's various rooms (because we'll be seeing them a lot) and things. The next chapter shouldn't be too long in coming, but, once again, no promises. The life of a college student is that of the ocean- ever changing.

Change by KamiCountD

Chapter 2: Morning After

Disclaimer, Maison Ikoku and Ranma 1/2 and its characters all belong to Rumiko Takahashi and anyone she sold the rights to. I make no profit.

Pairing: Godai/Ranma

Summary: Godai's ready for a change. Can this martial artist give him one? Yaoi.

Warning: Yaoi, Spoilers? Language?

Rating: Pg so far.

Thoughts /text/

\

Morning After.

Godai awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. /It's been so long since I had a decent meal! Ah, the life of a poor student-come-teacher!/ It had been a wonderful night. He never knew that sleeping in a real western bed could be so comfortable, and he wasn't sure going back to his futon would be easy. The blankets and fire kept him warm all night, unlike his cold floor at home, and he had slept like a baby.

Stretching his arms over his head, he sat up and looked around at the room. It was even more beautiful with the early morning light flooding through it. The gold in the black marble shined and Godai grinned. /A man could get used to this!/ He pulled his legs over the side and a pair of slippers appeared out of thin air beside his feet. He jumped, then decided it had to be a trick of the light. Slipping on the slippers, he stretched again with a moan and headed for the door.

He headed out into the main sitting room, pass the couches, and through the door where Ryoga said the kitchen was located. He got a broom closet. He tried the one emitting the wonderful smells and walked into the kitchen

Ryouga looked up from his bacon omelet sandwich and grinned, "Ah, sleeping beauty awakes! You were asleep for a very long time." He gestured to a seat where a covered plate revealed another omelet, two pieces of toast, and some chopped fruit. Godai was almost certain it hadn't been there when he came it. He sat down and dug in with a gusto before even attempting to speak.

"Mmm. Mornin' Ryouga. Sorry I slept in, that bed is great!" He took a sip of his orange juice. /Okay, this object appearing thing is getting kinda creepy, but it doesn't seem to be bothering him, so…/ "I don't think my futon will ever feel the same."

"I know, I felt the same. I must admit, when Ranma insisted on western style beds, I was a little worried. But they're great. I'll never go back. Ranma had to step out, by the way. He'll be back in an hour or so."

"Yeah. He seems nice."

Ryouga smiled, "Yeah. He's been my best friend for years now, even if we spent half of it trying to kill each other." He grinned again, "Don't tell him I said that, though. He'll get a big head."

Ryouga and Godai finished their food in almost complete silence, each lost to their own thoughts. Godai stretched, stood, and leant down to pick his plate up to put in the dishwasher he spotted, only to find that both his and Ryouga's were both gone. Ryouga was reading the newspaper and didn't seem to care. Then the dishwasher started on it own, humming into life and then making small rattling and splashing noises. Godai chose to ignore all of this.

"I…I guess I should probably go now. Thank you so much for letting me stay, and thank Ranma for me for the pajamas and the use of his bed." Godai scratched behind his head. "I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't have gotten back in."

"Don't mention it," Ryouga said, looking up from the comics section, "but, you don't have to rush off. Why don't you hang around a bit, unless you have somewhere to go. You said you were a school teacher, so, since it's Saturday, I'll assume that you don't have work?" Godai shook his head no, "Good. Just relax in the game room, or head to the bathroom and get into the Jacuzzi. When Ranma gets back, we can talk about things."

Godai looked at Ryouga, confused. "Talk? About what?"

"You'll see," Ryouga said with a toothy smile, "Go on, you'll probably fine the Jacuzzi's already filled and warm."

Godai wanted to ask about that, but Ryouga got up, and with a strength that belied his age and stature, drove Godai to the door. "I'll be in here, working on a few recipes I'm developing. I'll come and get you when Ranma returns." And he slammed the door in Godai's face, clearly with an intended 'I'm working now, go away.'

Godai sighed, rubbed the back of his head again, and started off toward his- no, Ranma's- room. Upon entering he found a fluffy towel, wash cloth, and his own clothing, mended and washed, on the bed in neat piles. /I guess this isn't too bad. Won't Sakamoto be surprised when I return this stuff better than when I got it? Show him to think I'm too irresponsible to loan CLOTHES to./

He grabbed the towel and crossed the living space to the bathroom door. The living room was a beautiful place, and Godai was almost afraid to touch it. It was decorated with the rest of the house's black and gold and reds. The whole thing would have made the place seem dark and dreary if it wasn't for the light brackets on the walls, wide open windows, and the fire, still burning merrily, in the fireplace. Godai touched the crimson suede couch with reverence, wanting to throw himself of the softness, and knowing that that would be in bad taste. He sighed and opened the door.

And was immediately surprised by the change in color. This room was all blues and tans, with pictures of oceans on the walls and a couple of underwater scuba-diving looking shots. These actually seemed to be pictures of Ranma or Ryouga, or both, on some sort of 'beach adventures' tour as it said in the corner of most of the photos.

"Wow. This tub is huge!" Godai stripped down fast, noting that there was a standing shower in the corner, next to the deepest sink Godai had ever seen. "These guys must be really loaded!" The Jacuzzi was indeed already full and bubbling, and Godai stepped in with a shiver. "A man could really get used to this." And with that, he sank down to his ears."

After toweling off and redressing, Godai headed over to the much-spoken of game room, Shurikuro at his heals. He reached down to pet the dog and opened the door, finding what was obviously the most modern room in the house. This room was tan and cream colored, though almost every surface was covered in some sort of device. There was a large plasma flat screen television in the middle of the farthest wall, and there was a tan leather couch and loveseat in front of it, surrounding a low glass coffee table. Underneath, in a metal case, was everything that usually went with those sort of TV's- DVD player, surround sound system, play station and other various game systems, and an old VHS system that looked like it actually got some use.

"Holy shit." And he went right to the cabinet on the other wall that held all the games, DVD's, and tapes. Across the room, the entire wide wall was nothing but tiny shelves made to hold one CD each. There seemed to be thousands. "I don't even know where to go first!" /Omigod, is that a pinball machine?!/ He went over to it. /It is, it is! And it doesn't take money!/

For the next hour Godai ran from spot to spot, trying to do everything at once. He figured he'd probably never be in here again, so why waste such an opportunity. He would have loved to try the pool table-ping pong table-air hockey table-foozball table hybrid thing, but he needed another person to do those activities. There was even a mini-bar, but he stayed away from that, figuring that would be too rude.

He was just getting into Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy when a voice spoke behind him. "That's one of my favorites." Godai whipped around and found the elusive Ranma, leaning with his shoulder against the door frame and a grin plastered on his face, "Ryouga hates it though; He only likes combat games. Can't get him to play a fantasy adventure game. He says it's because he's done enough tavelling in distant, fantastical lands. He's probably right."

Ranma came over and sat by the silent, and slightly nervous Godai. There was just something about this guy. He seemed dangerous, but in a nice way, and Godai could only figure it was the martial arts training that made this so.

"I love all types," Godai blurted, trying to fill the silence, "If I had a room like this in my measly little living space, I'd never leave!"

Ranma nodded, "We were real lucky to find this place. It has everything a small mansion would have, while still being in the sity. It' bigger than you've even seen; we have the entire to level. Have you seen the library or the drawing room?"

Godai's head reeled, "No. Gods, this place must go on forever."

Ranma grinned again, "Well, I'm glad you like it."

"I do, really." The silence stretched again, but Godai didn't find it as stressing. Ranma picked up the controller and started where Godai left off. Godai spent the time between watching the game and looking at his new…what, friend/I suppose so…/ Ranma was small, smaller that Godai remembered from last night. But even so, he couldn't be called petite. He was built kind of slim, but with obvious muscle tone on the arm and legs. His long hair was pulled back into a pigtail that, Godai had to admit, looked good on him Godai wondered what it would look like if he let it all down.

He snapped himself out of it and returned his attention to the game, where Jak had just gotten his first try at the Zoomer. Ranma's look of concentration was almost comical. He tried not to think of Ranma's long, silky looking hair until Ryouga called them from the kitchen.

TBC…..


End file.
